


Eyes

by tinybooknerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, badass OC who is not a Mary sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybooknerd/pseuds/tinybooknerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis wanted a normal year. but that's not possible with a dead pool and a benefactor of sorts.<br/>and who can forget about the roller coaster that is Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new guy Liam is a were-wolf now... and Artemis' life got even more complicated

My name is Artemis Ray. I am fifteen years old and a were-tiger. Yes a were-tiger, I was bitten by one but the Alpha soon died and left me alone. An omega. Last year when human sacrifices were being made, I somehow managed to squirm my way in to Scott’s Pack. I was only 14 then. I wasn’t even a freshman. I was a middle schooler. Scott and Stiles had become like brothers to me and Lydia and Allison like sisters. Allison…. Her name left a bitter taste in my mouth. Her death hit me like a grand piano on my head. She was my best friend and to see her gone hurt me like nothing had ever hurt me before. My parents were killed by the alpha that bit me. Apparently I had to kill ‘My Pack’ before I could join his. I refused and he killed my parents for me. I know, totally not barbaric. So once my alpha died and I shifted to beacon hills. Been living alone ever since. How, you wonder? Even if I was only 15, my parents had opened a ‘Kids account’. So money didn’t become a problem. Especially since I lived in a one room apartment.  
So On Friday morning I woke up and did my usual routine. I dragged my feet to the bath room and looked at myself. I looked at the mirror and examined the girl in front of me. My hair looked horrible. It was sticking out of places and in angles I didn’t even think was possible. I looked at my face and sighed in relief. No random pimples were popping out. I may be supernatural but I’m not immune to pimples. I quickly popped into the shower and washed my hair, while it dried I picked out my outfit and did my makeup. I looked at the mirror one last time to make sure everything was in place. I picked up my bag and was out the door. I walked my way to school as per usual when I got a distress signal from Stiles. Well it was a S.O.S message. It said ‘shit happened meet near the buses’  
Well. That was not worrying at all. I hurried to school and went towards the buses. I saw Lydia and Kira there waiting for Scott and Stiles and Malia. They came after a few minutes. Stiles quickly explained what happened with Liam.  
‘So you bit him?’ I ask  
‘Yes.’ Scott replied.  
‘Then you kidnapped him and brought him to your house.’ Malia continued  
‘Yep’  
“And he ran away when you told him what was happening.’ Lydia finished.  
‘Yeah’ he said.  
Perfect.  
‘Did you try talking to him in school?’ I asked  
‘Yeah! And Scott used Derek Hale techniques to explain things to him’ he said exasperated.  
‘So you used the techniques of the grumpiest werewolf in town? Nice’ I replied sarcastically.  
‘I was under pressure!’ Scott defended  
‘So what do we do now?’ Kira asked  
"I'm not sharing my basement." Malia said  
"Actually, its Lydia’s basement’ I butted in  
"And mom noticed how you tore it up last time." Lydia said.

"All right, she's still learning." Stiles defended her.  
"But, we're going to use the boathouse for Liam." Scott pointed. "It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them."  
"But how do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?" Kira asked  
"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." Stiles suggest.  
"I'm in." Malia raised her hand.  
"We're not killing or kidnapping him." Scott clarified.  
"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him." Lydia said.  
"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?" I asked her.  
‘Nope… I’m done with teenage boys… you’ll ask him’ She replied looking at me pointedly  
What.  
‘No. Not me! Nope. Nada, not me.’ I said shaking my head. How the hell was I supposed to do it?  
‘You’re in his year, you’re popular it wouldn’t even be weird!’ Lydia persuaded.  
Stiles and Malia looked at me as though they were checking me out which was frankly weird. Not in threesomes y’all.  
“Me?’ I said unconvinced.  
I hadn’t even had my first boyfriend yet and I was supposed to seduce some guy?  
Scott looked at me with his puppy eyes and I couldn’t say no to them.  
“Fine! I’ll do it. But one of you guys are going to take me to Disneyland.’ I demanded. I can be 15 and want to go to Disneyland okay? It’s a free country.  
The school bell rang and I started walking towards Liam. For some reason he kept his eyes on me and he didn’t look anywhere else. I realized that his eyes were super blue. Like he could give Clark Kent a run for his money and lo and behold I tripped on nothing.  
Liam quickly came and helped me up. Once I was standing, I gave him a super flashy smile and asked ‘Hey, do you wanna go to a party tonight?’  
He seemed surprised but replied back with a nod ‘Great, I’ll pick you up at 7!’ I turned around and left as quickly as possible cause damn that was awkward.

I was driving Liam to my lake house and all the way we were in silence. The full moon was taking its effect. Good thing I’m in control. For now.  
"It's Lydia's lake house." Said. I hate silences. Especially during full moons.  
"Actually, it's her grandmother's lake house. But she's dead, so it's okay. I mean, it's not okay that she's dead. Unless she was in pain." I muttered.  
"Can you turn the music down?" He asked me, he was starting to sweat.  
"You want me to turn the music up?" I said and turned the radio a bit louder.  
"Who'd you say was coming to this party?" He said.  
"Um... Everyone." I lied.  
Once we arrived there we got off the car.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked.  
"They're here." I replied. "It's a small party."  
"You said everyone was coming." He said confused.  
"They are. They're late. And we're early. So we better hurry." I tried to get him into the house.  
He looked confused. Poor pup.  
I opened the door to reveal the pack waiting with all the ‘necessities.’  
He looked at me confused. I closed the door so he couldn’t go out  
‘Sorry’ I whispered.  
"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem, Liam." Stiles said.

"And we're the only ones that can help." Scott added.  
We told him everything, so he would let us help him.  
"Werewolf?" He asked looking at Scott.  
"Were coyote." He looked at Malia.  
“Banshee” looking at Lydia “Fox?” he said looking at Kira  
“Kitsune, but Fox works.’ Kira replied.  
“Were-Tiger?” he whispered looking at me.  
I nodded in return. All this could get very confusing.  
Liam looked at Stiles.  
“And you? What are you?” He asked  
"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles said.  
"What are you now?" He asked.  
"Better. Um..." Stiles said sheepishly.  
If the situation weren’t so serious I might have laughed.  
"Are those for me?" He said nodding at the chains.  
"No, they're for me." Malia said and made her eyes go blue. She has Peter’s dramatic flair.  
"How did you do that?"  
"You'll learn." Scott told him. "But first, you need to get through the full moon."  
"The moon's already out." He snapped.  
"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott continued.  
"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs." He started yelling. "You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm going to..." He couldn't keep talking. He covered his ears and panted.  
"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott asked.  
"You don't hear that?" He yelled back.  
"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia said as a lot of lights came through window.  
"My friend Mason." He said. "You said it was a party." He looked at me.  
"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles questioned.  
"Everyone." I replied as I looked out the window.

Liam start groaning and scratched the floor with his claws.  
"The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia yelled and Liam roared at her.

"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" Scott said as he and Kira carried Liam to the boathouse.  
"Oh!" Malia groaned. "Stiles..." She growled at him.  
"Hey... Okay, basement. Now." He said and started to lead her towards the basement.  
“Um… What are we supposed to do with the hoard of freshman outside?” Lydia asked  
"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?” StiIes asked her.  
"What? Me, obviously."  
"Okay, then throw a party." Stiles replied.

We went to open the front door and there were a lot of freshmen waiting.  
"Hey. Uh, are we in the right place? For the party?" Two of them asked.  
"Absolutely." I said. Lydia looked at me and everyone came inside.  
I hated Parties. Just teenagers. They were so… ugh. I never felt like I fit on to cliques or anything. In middle-school, I’d kinda stay in my world the whole time. I never had the need to want anything else anyway. I had my books and my iPod, what else do you need anyway? As I was wishing for my favourite book to come into my hand I heard a loud crash. Like glass being smashed. I quickly went into the boat house to find Kira and Scott looking surprised. The ropes were torn.  
“Where’s Liam?” I asked my throat dry.  
“I’m going to go and find him, both of you go and find Lydia.”  
I nodded in response but I wanted to go and look for Liam. He must be so terrified of what’s happening to him.  
I looked at Kira and knew that she too must be thinking the same thing. I sighed and we both left the boat house in search for Lydia. We found her in a room. Sitting in front of a player. But I wasn’t playing anything. I looked at Kira with a worried look on my face. What was going on?  
"Hey." She said. "Lydia? Are you okay? What do you hear?"  
“The Key” she said  
“Lydia?" I said.  
"The key to break the code." Lydia said. He voice sounded hollow

We got the computer and Lydia start typing. A window opened and asked for a code.  
Lydia type the code. I was Allison’s name. My heart started to beat faster. a list of names appeared, including mine.  
"What is this?" Kira asked.  
"It's a list of supernatural Creatures in Beacon Hills." I said.  
"It's a dead pool." Lydia said. "And we're all on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm re-ordering everything so yeah.  
> everything will be at order in a few hours:D  
> Also here are all her outfits! and even the one from weaponize and a bonus chapter are there. They'll be up soon!


	2. I.E.D part 1

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
My alarm went off. I opened one eye and slid my hand on my phone to deactivate it. Slowly getting off the bed I dragged my feet to the bathroom. Ugh. I hated mornings. Especially since the nights went in doing something for the pack or on Tumblr fangirling about something or the other. Lately I hadn’t had the time to go on tumblr since the whole benefactor thing happened. Scott and Stiles want me to stay as far away from this as I can but I’m on the dead pool and there is no way I’m going down without a fight.  
My name is Artemis Ray. I am fifteen years old and a were-tiger. Yes a were-tiger, I was bitten by one but the Alpha soon died and left me alone. An omega. Last year when human sacrifices were being made, I somehow managed to squirm my way in to Scott’s Pack. I was only 14 then. I wasn’t even a freshman. I was a middle schooler. Scott and Stiles had become like brothers to me and Lydia and Allison like sisters. Allison…. Her name left a bitter taste in my mouth. Her death hit me like a grand piano on my head. She was my best friend and to see her gone hurt me like nothing had ever hurt me before.  
I looked at the mirror and examined the girl in front of me. My hair looked horrible. It was sticking out of places and in angles I didn’t even think was possible. I looked at my face and sighed in relief. No random pimples were popping out. I may be supernatural but I’m not immune to pimples. I quickly popped into the shower and washed my hair, while it dried I picked out my outfit and did my makeup. I looked at the mirror one last time to make sure everything was in place. I picked up my bag and was out the door. I usually walked to school as it gave me some more time to think. I put in my headphones and started walking. My thoughts wandered to Liam. We had started talking a lot ever since he was turned into a were-wolf and frankly it was nice talking to someone your age with above average intelligence. I’ll admit he was easy on the eyes. Especially his eyes. Damn those eyes were bluest blue to ever blue. Shaking my head I walked into our crappy school. Last night wasn’t easy. The full moon still had its effects. I remember trying to help Scott control Liam but other than that…..  
I walked into school and heard growling coming from the boy’s locker room. Derek was holding Liam by his neck and Liam was trying to get out of his grip.  
I walked towards him and said calmingly ‘Liam, calm down’  
His fangs went in and his eyes turned bright blue again. Just then Scott walked in and threw Liam’s Lacrosse stick at him. Liam looked at me and then he looked at Scott. The bell rung and Scott ordered us to go to class. I looked at Liam and sighed. He grabbed his Lacrosse stick and his bag and started walking. I walked next to him as we had the same class.  
‘When did you learn to control it?’ he asked.  
I looked him in the eye and could see how pissed he was at himself for losing control so easily.  
‘Most find an Anchor. Someone who made them human. But I haven’t found my anchor yet so I just try to control my heart rate. But full moons are still very stressful. You’ll learn Liam.’ I replied reassuringly.  
I looked at him and realized the height difference between us. Liam was a 5’7” and I a 5’2”  
Lydia was also a 5’2” but while she could run in stilettoes, I can’t.  
He looked at me with his eyebrow raised I just shrugged ad took my seat next to Mason.  
I was just talking with Liam when he looked behind me and scowled.  
He had learnt that his old school was coming to play with them and he was livid. I was trying to calm him down and as the god of perfect timing would have it the Devon ford prep school bus came into view.  
Liam shoved his way through and walked up to big muscly dude.  
‘Brett!’ Liam yelled.  
Uh oh.  
‘I just wanted to say…. Have a good game’ he finished. I gave a sigh of relief.  
"That's cute, Liam." That Brett laughed at him. "Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car." He hissed.  
"I paid for it." Liam said through gritted teeth  
"Yeah, you're going to pay for it. We're gonna break you in half out there." He snapped. "And it's gonna be all your fault."  
Then I noticed that his hand was bleeding. He may have got out his claws.  
"Guys, his hand." I whispered to Scott and Stiles.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's go." Scott said as he and I guide Liam out of the crowd.  
"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there." Stiles introduced himself. "Uh, we're very excited for scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let’s keep it clean, all right? No rough stuff out there. All right, see you on the field." He finished and we took Liam away from all the people.  
We took him to the restroom and set him under the shower, so the cold water could calm him  
‘Are you calm yet?’ stiles asked. Liam growled in response.  
We pushed him back into the water and his fangs went in.  
He stumbled out and I held his hand  
"That car you smashed." Scott said once he was calmed. "I thought you said that was your teacher's."  
"He was also my Coach." Liam panted. "He benched me for the entire season."  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
"I got a couple of red cards." Liam mumbled.  
"Just a couple?" Stiles asked surprised and I glare at him.  
‘Lay off Stiles!’ I said  
"You gotta be honest with us." Scott told him. "What else happened?"  
"Nothing." He sighed. He looked at me and then looked down.  
"I got kicked out of school." He said. "They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation."  
"What did they call it?"  
"Intermittent Explosive Disorder." He finished and I squeezed his hand.  
"I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D? That's great." Stiles asked his face incredulous. "That's great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb."  
"Did they give you anything for it?"  
"Risperdal. It's an antipsychotic." Liam said.  
"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles pointed.  
"But I don't take it." He admitted.  
"Obviously."  
"I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired." He explained.  
"Okay." Scott sighed.  
"Okay, I don't think you should be allowed in the game, tell coach your leg is still hurting."  
He gets up quickly, "No! I can do this...especially if you two are there." He says to me and Scott.  
"Liam…it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco could be on our team."  
He shakes his head, "who's Demarco?"  
"The one who brought the beer to the party, the one guy who was beheaded. Remember?" Says Stiles doing his awkward hand movements.  
"We think the person who ordered the keg, killed Demarco."  
Liam starts to look down.  
"Liam?"  
He continues looking down.  
"What, do you know something?"  
He finally looks up, "I-I don't know who ordered the keg. But I do know who paid for it."  
I look at him and at the same time we both say  
‘Garret’


	3. I.E.D part 2

I looked at Garret with murderous eyes. That asshole…  
I can’t believe I used to be friends with him. And Violet is probably in on it too. I wish I could claw his throat out and eat it.  
‘Stop it!’ Liam exclaimed  
I looked at him confused ‘Stop what?’ I ask  
‘Looking at Garret like you’re gonna claw his throat out and eat it.’ He replied with a smirk.  
Oh.  
‘You’re looking at Brett the same way so you can just shush’ I replied back and stuck my tongue out.  
Just then mason comes to us and starts talking about the game. My eyes wander to Brett who was changing his shirt on the field. Damn those abs were to die for. I could feel Mason looking at him too.  
"I don't care if he's a foot taller than me, I think I can take him." Liam said  
I held his helmet and his stick.  
He looked between Mason and me and saw us looking at Brett.  
"Yeah...” I replied  
Liam looks from us to Brett back to us, "what do you think you're doing?"  
"What? Me? Psh, I'm agreeing with you. I'm being agreeable."  
I laughed  
“I am a teenage girl, I sure as hell am not going to pass up the opportunity to look at some well-defined abs’ I replied  
"You think he's hot, don't you?" Liam asked Mason angrily  
"No, no! No way! No! Maybe...yeah, maybe a little."  
"He wants to destroy me."  
"Yeah, I think you can defiantly take him... Then give him to me."  
Liam, Mason and I start laughing and Mason walks away, going to his seat next to Violet in the front…  
Then I glanced at Garret and I felt anxiety take over. He was going to hurt someone, it could be Scott or Kira or even Liam…  
‘Don’t die on the field pup.’ I said jokingly to him.  
He looked at me seriously and said ‘I don’t intend to.’  
‘EVERYBODY ON THE FIELD!’ coach yelled  
He looked at me with determined eyes and put on his helmet.  
I went and sat down on the benches.  
They started playing again, Brett picked up the ball and started running. Liam went after him but some other dudes stopped him. The other team scored again. They pushed themselves on to Liam and made him fall down and then Liam got up, took his helmet and lacrosse gloves and almost jumped over the two players but Stiles and Scott spotted him again  
"Liam! Liam!" Scott yelled.  
“Liam don’t.” I whispered. "I know you can hear me. Just concentrate." He visibly calmed down  
Brett looked at me weirdly.  
Stiles went to the centre of the field, to start playing again.  
"You guys know that anabolic steroids are illegal in the United States? You wear a lot of facial hair for a teenager." He said. "What are you on? Seriously? HGH? Gamma radiation?"  
The whistle blowed and Stiles passed the ball to Kira. "Run Kira! Run, Kira, run!" He yelled.  
Kira started running and dodging everyone in the field.  
"Pass it! Kira, pass the ball!" The coach yelled.  
Kira threw the ball and scored.  
"Yeah! That’s how you do it girl!’ I shouted. I was so proud of her!  
"Yukimura! Get over here." The coach said. "Take a seat. You're benched for the rest of the game."  
"What? Why?" She asked.  
"You didn't pass." He explained.  
"I had an open shot." She defended herself.  
"The play was for you to pass. This is a scrimmage, it’s about teamwork, Yukimura." He said again. "So, you're benched."  
Kira came and sat down next to me. We started talking about the unfairness and how Scott was going to handle Garret and Liam.  
Suddenly I saw Liam and Brett on the ground. I got up and ran towards him  
"Brett, you okay? Okay, back off!" The coach said.

When I arrived Liam was groaning in pain on the ground.  
"Liam, are you okay?" I helped him get up.  
"How hard did you hit him?" Scott asked.  
"I didn't." He said and showed us his arm, which had a misplaced bone. "He hit me." He panted. Stiles closed his eyes in disgust and looked away. For a teenager who loved watching Game of Thrones, Stiles sure had a low tolerance of blood and bones.  
"Close your eyes." Scott demanded,  
Liam closed his eyes as Scott twisted his bones back in place. He groaned in pain.  
"All right, Brett, we're gonna pick you up now." A man told Brett, who was panting too much.  
We heard Garrett with his stick and turned to Liam.  
"Are you cut? Did Garret cut you?" I asked him.  
"No, no. I'm okay." He said.  
"Then he missed." I pointed out  
"What do you mean?” He asked.  
"It's you, Liam. You're the one he's after." Scott told him.  
"I talked to Coach." Liam started. "I'm out for the rest of the game."  
"What are you gonna do?" Kira asked.  
"I don't know." Scott replied. "Something's still not right. We're missing something."  
"Guys." Stiles came in. "Lydia just broke another third of the list."  
"Are we on it?" Liam asked.  
"We? All of us except Malia and Stiles are on it." Kira said.  
"So you are on it too?" He asked me. I nodded looking down…  
"You're not on the list, Liam." Stiles said. "But someone else is."

Scott rushed off to check on Brett while I stayed and waited with Liam.  
His eyes were a bright green. He had a worried look on his face.  
‘Liam, what happened?’ I asked him  
‘I can’t find garret.’ He replied.  
I chuckled humourlessly  
‘Probably ran off…’  
I looked at the amount of police vans outside and realised that I should probably go and meet and Malia and Lydia.  
‘I should go to the station and talk to Lydia… She might need some help.  
He nodded and went off to meet Scott.  
I realised that I had been holding his hand the entire time. I felt my cheeks go red and quickly walked to the station.  
My mind quickly went back to Liam before the game and how I had seen him smile, a proper genuine smile. And his eyes... Goddamn his eyes. The things I cou-  
Oh god, I think I have feelings for Liam Dunbar,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one episode done! if you guys have any suggestion please feel free to review! it will help me a lot!  
> thanks for reading!  
> outfits for ch1 and 2!  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=131635310 - 2  
> http://www.polyvore.com/part/set?id=131540388 - 1


	4. Orpaned

Brett was convulsing on the steel table. There was yellow foam coming out of his mouth and he looked like he was having a seizure  
"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles exclaimed.  
"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane." Deaton saidas he made his way on the other side of Derek.  
He was holding a knife.  
"I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible."  
"We're trying!" I replied my voice shaky  
I tried to hold his body down but he wouldn’t stay still. .  
Stiles and Derek continued to struggle. "Hey, Derek, how about a little werewolf strength?"  
Derek tried to hold him down. "Yeah, I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength."  
Stiles gave Derek a pissed of look, but Deaton grabbed their attention.  
"If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him."

"Derek he's slipping. I don't think I can hold him!" Stiles lost his grip.  
All four of us jumped back as Brett pushed Derek and Stiles off of him As he shaked his head around trying to figure out where he was Peter emerged from the shadows and threw a punch at brett knocking him cold. Everyone looked at Peter, who's eyes were glowing a cold, steel blue.  
He looked at Derek. "I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself."  
"Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek said as he looked down at his wrist. Brett had scratched him, and Derek wasn't healing like usual.  
"Hey, Doc, I don't think he's breathing."  
Deaton walked past Peter, then got down on the other side of Brett. He dug the knife into his chest, starting at the top.  
A yellow puff a smoke floated out of Brett's chest, disintegrating into the air.  
"Is he okay?" Stiles asked.  
Deaton nodded. "I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a while.’  
Brett lifted his head, mumbling words.  
"Guys, do you hear that? I think he's saying something." Stiles asked as he looked up at Derek for a moment.  
Deaton bent down, turning his ear towards Brett.  
"The sun... the moon... the truth... The sun... the moon... the truth."  
"What does it mean?" Stiles asked.  
. "Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon, and the truth. It's Buddhist." Deaton replied  
Deaton looked at Derek, as Derek looked at Peter.  
"What?" Stiles asked. "Do you guys know something?"  
Peter nodded.  
"Satomi” he said dramatically  
I rolled my eyes.  
‘Who is Satomi? I asked impatiently.  
‘she’s an Alpha, one of the oldest. Talia was friends with her. She used to come over every month.’ Peter replied.  
‘So this guy is part of Satomi’s pack?’ stiles asked.  
‘it would seem so’ Derek said.  
‘If this benefactor guy is killing supernatural creatures, we need to find him. Quick.’ I said giving voice to the thoughts that had been on my mind ever since I found out.  
‘Yep’ Stiles mumbled.  
‘I’m going home. To sleep, I’ll call if someone tries to kill me with wolfsbane or with a thermo cut wire’ I said bitterly.  
And so I left the animal clinic on guard for any Assassins

\--------------  
Next morning I woke up as usual and started getting ready. I checked my phone and saw 7 texts from stiles. ‘The boy is crazy’ I thought fondly. All of them had the same message, ‘ are you up?’ and ‘call me’ I called him up and was greeted with stiles rambling on the phone.  
‘We need to to crack the last part of the code we’re going to go look for Meredith and you’re coming with us because Meredith likes you and if we get attacked by Assassins, you can kick they’re asses so I’ll pick you up in 15 minutes get ready and be downstairs.’ And he cut the phone.  
I rolled my eyes. I didn’t even get to say anything. Its like my whole life is a -_- sign.  
I quickly had a bath, put on my clothes did my makeup and brushed my hair. As I started brushing my teeth I heard a honking outside. I looked out of the window and saw Stiles’ blue jeep outside. I showed him the middle finger. Cheeky I know but I need to look presentable.  
I went outside and sat in the back seat of the jeep.  
“young lady, that was very unladyl-”Stiles started.  
I cut him off and said “I’m not a lady!”  
And we all started laughing because of the game of thrones reference. Hey, there might be a Benefactor running around but that doesn’t mean we don’t get to joke around  
“So we’re going to Eichen House?” I asked.  
“no we’re going to the station. Because we need to talk to Parrish.”  
“Parrish?” I asked confused? What does Parrish have to do with this?”  
“His name is on the list.” Stiles replied.  
“Whaaa? What is he?” Parrish? A supernatural creature? He seemed like the last person to be something supernatural.  
“We’re going to find out” Stiles added.  
Alrighty then.  
“Now I’m excited… Let’s go!” I said excited. These kinds of things always got me excited. Going all detective-y with Stiles and Lydia.  
They chuckled and stiles started driving.

\----  
Lydia and Stiles were talking to Parrish.  
“I’m worth 5 Dollars?” he asked. Almost as though he was insulted.  
“ 5 million” Stiles said  
He looked at us shocked.  
“5Million? I barely make 40 thousand a year!” He said incredously  
We looked at each other confused. If he didn’t know what he was, then who did?  
“Honestly though, why am I here?” he asked  
“that’s a question for another day but there’s another third of the list we need to find and we need help.” I said  
He nodded, “ who?” he asked  
“Meredith…” Lydia said slowly.  
“the girl from Eichen? Last time you met her you almost gave her a panic attack.”  
He started making way towards the door.  
“Uh.” Lydia stopped him.  
“Almost”

_____  
I was making my way to stiles’ jeep when I got a call from Scott. I picked up the call confused. Why would he call?  
“Scott?”  
“Artemis? Thank god! Come to school as soon as possible. I know you’re helping Stiles and Lydia but Garret’s got Liam somewhere, and he wants to meet me. But I’m not going to go alone.” Scott said  
WHAT.  
“I’ll be over in 10 minutes. God Scott. When did everything get so screwed up?”  
“I wish I knew… meet me near the buses.”  
“Ok”  
I cut the call and my heart was beating fast. Garret was going to suffer. He messed with the wrong pack.  
“Stiles!” I yelled. He was talking to Lydia about something.  
“Yeah?” he yelled back.  
I signalled them to come forward.  
“yeah?” Lydia asked.  
“Garret has Liam. I’m going to help Scott find him.”  
Lydia nodded. Stiles was a bit reluctant.  
I glared at him. He sighed and opened the door of the jeep.  
I gave him a giant grin and sat down in the jeep.  
He looked at me and sighed in annoyance as he drove to the school.

I saw Garret waiting by the buses. Probably for Scott. I stealthly walked behind him making sure I didn’t make a noise. I grabbed his t-shirt and shoved him against one of the buses. I took his head and smashed it in the bus. Then I leaned close to him and said “Where. Is. He?” my voice was deadly low. I could hear his heartbeat raising. He smelled of fear. “Artemis, Let him go.” Scott said.  
I let him go and Garret smirked at me. I growled at him and wiped it off his face.  
Asshole  
"Okay, what do you want?" I snarled. "You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that."  
"Or I can talk to my father. He's an FBI agent." Scott spoke slowly.  
"You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a werewolf and a were-tiger because I want them to talk to someone." Garret said.  
"Then what are we supposed to do?" I asked.  
"They are transferring Violet to a federal facility." He started. "You are not gonna let that happen."  
"How?" Scott cut him off.  
"They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it. You stop it." He explained to Scott.  
"You want us to attack a car?" Scott asked in shock. "That's your plan?"  
"You're an Alpha. If you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die." He glared at Scott. "I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane." He looked at me.  
"Once it gets to the heart bad things happen." He finished and left.  
“can I kill him?” I asked Scott.  
“Not yet”

\---------- 

"Dad, isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, Garrett's still out there." Scott tried. Both of us were trying to convice him to not go for violet’s transfer. "Maybe we should let someone else do it."  
"I appreciate the concern, but after what happened with Katashi and losing evidence off an armored truck, I'm not letting this out of my sight." He explained. "And if you're still worried, you should know I've got Beacon Hills' finest coming with us." He referring to Sherriff, who was already guiding Violet out of the office.  
"This is not going to work." Scott said once he opened the box Garrett handed him and knew it was a gun.  
"All you have to do is stop the car." Garrett explained. "I'll take care of the rest." He said and the he started the car.  
"There's a stop sign half a mile ahead." He said after a while  
"So I take out the tires with my claws?" Scott asked him.  
"Teeth, claws, heat vision, whatever." He glanced. "Just stop them. You ready?"  
While they were talking I realized that the car had already stopped, and was overturned.  
"Stop! Stop the car!" I yelled at them. The car stopped and Scott ran to his dad and I ran to Sherriff  
"Dad!" Scott yelled. I got out of the car.  
"She's not in the car.”Sherriff told him.  
"Violet's gone." He said to Garret  
"Scott, listen to me." The sheriff said, catching his attention. "They're still here. They're still here." He finished and Garrett got out the car and took his lacrosse stick from the backseat.

"I'm not going to say it twice," He looked at me.  
"Don't move away from the car." Once he said that a Berserker came out of nowhere. Garrett started walking forwards it.  
"You want me? Come on." He said. "Come and get me. Come and get me." He started doing manoeuvres with his lacrosse stick. Basicall he was doing ballet with his Lacrosse stick. "Yeah, that's right! You're not so big. You're not so big!" He yelled but another Berserker came behind him and it nailed a claw inside of him. that’s when I saw a Berserker over Scott  
"Scott!" I yelled but it was too late. The Berserker hit him and he fell. Then the monsters left and I got out off the car. I immediately called Deaton to take Scott and an ambulance for Mr. McCall and Sherriff

 ------

"Hey, there." Deaton said when Scott started opening his eyes. "I was actually hoping you would be out for a few more minutes."  
I was biting my nails. I was still worried about Scott. And we still hadn’t found Liam  
"Scott." Chris hold the claw the Berserker has nailed into Scott. "This is going to hurt." He started taking the claw off.  
Once he did that I gave him a giant bear hug.  
He laughed.  
"You all right?" I asked him  
"Where's my dad and the Sheriff?" He asked back.  
"They're at the hospital. They're both doing fine." Deaton explained. "Hold this." He said to me handing me a bandage and I pressed it against Scott's side.  
"It was Kate." Scott panted. "It was her and the Berserkers."  
"We know." Chris replied. "But they move fast. And they don't leave much in the way of tracks."  
"We have to find her. She's got Violet. I think Violet knows where Liam is." He said.  
"Then as much as this hurt, it could probably also help." Deaton handed him the claw. "Can you get a scent?"  
"You've been here before?" I asked Chris.  
"I worked here." He replied. "We used to own the building. It was part of our business."  
"I've fought these things before." Scott said. "They're strong. Really strong."  
"That's why I brought this." He said and showed us a huge gun.  
"I'm good with that." Scott chuckled..  
“Lets Go” I said.  
We got inside and started inspecting around.  
"You shouldn't have come." A voice said.  
"Kate." Scott whispered. "We're here for Violet. We need to talk to her."  
"I knew you'd find me." We saw her shade. "But I was hoping we could do this later. I just needed a little more time."  
"For what?" Chris asked.  
"To learn control." She replied. "Lower the gun. We walk away. And you don't have to get hurt."  
"Where's Violet?" I growled.  
"Put the gun down, Chris." Kate said already turned into were-jaguar.  
"Where is she?" Scott asked this time. We looked at Chris, who was about to shot at her. "No, no! No, no, stop!" Scott said and Chris started shooting. "No! " He yelled at Chris. I looked at Scott and I took towards the other Berserker. They were fast. I dodged and punched. I jumped on top of one the drawers and jumped on top of the Berserker. I wrapped my legs around and tried to strangle it with my legs.i took out my claws and tried to claw the parts which were bare. It threw me to the other side, through a wall.  
I looked out and saw Kate punching Chris on the face and Scott fighting a Berserker.  
The Berserker pushed Scott through a wall near where I was. I looks around where I was thrown and saw a dead Violet attached to a chair. Her stomach was bloody and her guts had spilled out. Not a sight for the faint hearted  
Chris was still fighting with the monsters and it seemed that one was about to kill him when Kate stopped it.  
"No!" She roared and they all stopped fighting and left.  
"Scott! Artemis!" Chris called to us. I got up and went over them. "I'm sorry." He said slowly.  
"I'm not going to find him." Scott said sadly… his voice was torn  
"There's still time, Scott." Chris said. "There's still time."  
I pulled Scott into a hug. I was trying to stop the tears which were threating to fall. That’s when we heard a growl. I smiled. We were going to find him  
"Did you hear that too?" He asked me and I nodded.  
“lets go and find him then!” I said  
We ran towards the source of the growl. Scott and I ran as far as we could. It was coming from a well. Garret that bastard put Liam inside a well. A very deep well too.  
Liam was about to drop again when Scott got him out of the well. I gave a sigh of relief.  
Liam was breathing heavily.  
"You're okay, Liam." Scott looked at him  
He looked at Scott with big eyes. And then he looked at me. I gave him a giant hug. I almost lost two members of the pack today. I wasn’t going to let anyone of them go.  
We took him to the Animals Clinic and I help Liam to get on Deaton's table. I held his hand as Deaton traced a cut on Liam's chest.the yellow dust came out of his chest. He started breathing heavily and then started sleeping  
"I don't want to keep watching people die." Scott muttered.  
"I'm not sure you have much choice about that." Argent said.  
"Maybe I do." He replied.  
"That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott." Deaton said to him.  
"I don't care." He said. "No one else dies. Everyone on that list. Everyone on that Dead Pool." He started. "It doesn't matter if they're wendigos, or werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone."  
I couldn’t help but admire Scott. After everything that happened he was still as noble and humble as he was.  
It was late now, Scott and I were still in the clinic.  
I got a call from Lydia. Just as I suspected. Everybody was on the list.  
“Everybody is on the list now Scott. “  
Scott looked down. He was thinking about something. I could tell.  
“go home Artemis. I’ll call you in the morning” he said slowly.  
I nodded, took my bag and started walking towards the door.  
“scott!” I called out.  
“Yeah?’’  
“youre a good Alpha” I smiled  
He Smiled in response, I hadn’t seen him do that in a while.  
I made my way home thanking god that tomorrow was Saturday and therefore my off day. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Review!!


End file.
